Hot Springs Activities
by tezsyhd
Summary: Just another day in the hidden leaf village, nobody had any missions so Naruto suggested that they all go to the hot springs. They ended up having an orgy.
1. chapter 1

**This is a yaoi lemon story, if you don't like yaoi then don't read. If you're under 18 do what you will. I do not own Naruto.**

Just another day in the hidden leaf village, nobody had any missions so Naruto suggested that they all go to the hot springs.

Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and of course Naruto went to the hot springs together. They were all bi-sexual except for Kiba, he was gay, which they all knew and didn't mind at all.

They were all in the locker room getting undressed, they rented a private room so they didn't need to wear a towel since they were all friends, nobody cared. Except for Kiba, he was having a hard time trying to keep his mind clear and not look at his friends sexy naked bodies.

As they all walked down the hallway to their room, Kiba was at the back and he could not look away from Naruto's body, which made him hard. When they all entered the room, everybody climbed into the hot water. Kiba climbed in last since he was at the back, and they all saw his hard dick which made everybody start laughing.

"Shut up, I couldn't help it" said Kiba blushing.

"Who was walking in front of you? Was it Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"He must have been looking at your ass Naruto!" said Sasuke laughing.

"No I wasn't!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's okay if you were, Kiba" said Naruto.

Kiba was blushing madly. Everyone could see it.

"He probably wants Naruto to fuck him" said Shino out of the blue.

Everybody stopped laughing and looked at Shino. Then they all looked at Kiba.

Kiba couldn't deny that he have had dreams of being fucked by Naruto, but he can't tell his friends that. Kiba just slowly shook his head.

"Oh he definitely wants Naruto to fuck him, I can see it." said Neji.

Everybody nodded except Kiba, he just wanted to go home now.

Naruto stood up out of the water and walked towards Kiba. "Would you like to be fucked today, Kiba?" Naruto said gently.

Kiba went lower in the water, looking up at Naruto. He didn't know whether or not Naruto was being serious but he couldn't deny he wanted to be fucked by him. Kiba nodded.

"I knew it" said Neji. Naruto smirked. Everybody else laughed.

Kiba thought to himself 'Why the fuck did I just nod my head, somebody kill me'.

Naruto kneeled in front of Kiba and said "Suck it".

Everybody went quiet, Kiba had a confused look, he didn't know if Naruto was serious or not. Kiba looked straight at Naruto's cock, it was slowly getting hard and then it was like instincts took over Kiba's body he quickly took hold of Naruto's cock and enveloped it in his mouth.

"Fuck" Naruto moaned.

"That was unexpected" said Sasuke.

Everybody else just stared as Kiba was sucking on Naruto's cock. Naruto's head fell back and moaned "Kiba you're so good with your tongue".

Everybody else got curious whether or not Kiba was really that good with his tongue. Shikamaru reached down and started jerking off under water, Shino noticed and soon joined him.

Sasuke and Neji continued staring at Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto started fucking Kiba's face. Kiba felt so happy, he couldn't believe Naruto was fucking his face, it was like a dream come true.

Shikamaru and Shino started jerking each other off while watching Naruto and Kiba.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other before thinking why not and soon started jerking off too.

Naruto held the back of Kiba's head as he pounded into his skull, soon Naruto shot his sperm down Kiba's throat. "Ahh Kiba" Naruto moaned.

Kiba had the biggest smile, but he didn't want to let go of Naruto, he licked and kissed Naruto's cock and abdomen while looking up at Naruto asking for more with his eyes.

"Kiba you slut, you want more of my cock?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kiba nodded quickly "Yes please Naruto, I want you to fuck me" Kiba pleaded.

"As you wish my slut" said Naruto.

Kiba turned around showing his ass towards everyone, Naruto got behind him and inserted a wet finger into Kiba's ass then another before starting to stretch Kiba's asshole preparing him.

Naruto lined up his cock at Kiba's entrance before pushing in all the way "ahhh fuck me, Naruto!" Kiba moaned.

Naruto was pushing in and out keeping a steady rhythm going while the others were surprisingly enjoying the show.

Sasuke got up and sat on the edge of the pool, Neji moved below Sasuke and started sucking on his dick.

Shikamaru and Shino stood up and joined Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru joined Naruto in a double penetration, Naruto stopped moving so that Shikamaru could push his cock into Kiba as well.

"Holy fuck!" Kiba yelled out of both pain and pleasure. "That's it, take my cock too, you slut." said Shikamaru.

Naruto and Shikamaru started pounding hard into Kiba's ass meanwhile Shino took his place in front of Kiba putting his dick in Kiba's mouth and started fucking Kiba's face.

Kiba was making moaning noises while being fucked by two cocks and having Shino's dick down his throat.

Sasuke laid back on the floor while his cock was being sucked by Neji, he placed one hand on Neji's head guiding him. Neji had one hand on Sasuke's abs and he was jerking off under the water with the other hand.

Shikamaru and Naruto were increasing their speed, pounding even harded into Kiba which made Shino realise he didn't even need to move anymore, Naruto and Shikamaru were doing all of the work.

Neji stopped sucking on Sasuke's cock and climbed out of the water, he was sitting down on Sasuke's rock hard dick pushing it in and moaning from the pleasure before moving up and down on Sasuke's rod while jerking off.

After a few minutes, Shino came down Kiba's throat, he pulled out of Kiba and sat down in the water under Kiba resting.

"Uh I'm going to cum" said Naruto.

"Me too" said Kiba.

"ah please cum inside me" moaned Kiba.

"Very well slut!" said Shikamaru.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru shot their loads in Kiba's ass filling his insides with cum. "Ahhh!" moaned Kiba.

At the same time Neji came on to Sasuke's stomach with a loud moan.

Naruto and Shikamaru pulled out, and Kiba collapsed onto Shino feeling drained of energy. Cum came flowing out of Kiba's ass and dispersing in the water.

Sasuke sat up and said "Okay, my turn to fuck Kiba". Clearly Neji wasn't good enough for Sasuke, he had to try somebody else.

Neji felt ashamed and got off of Sasuke. Naruto and Shikamaru took a seat in the water enjoying their afterglow. Sasuke stood up in the water and walked over to where Kiba was resting on top of Shino and pulled him off "Come on slut, I need to fuck someone." Sasuke commanded.

Kiba stood on all fours next to Shino, Sasuke stood behind Kiba and slammed his cock in at full force making Kiba yell out of pain.

"Come on Sasuke, go easy on him." said Naruto.

"I don't care" said Sasuke.

Neji was pissed off and decided to climb on top of Naruto's lap, wanting to prove to Sasuke that he's not useless.

"Neji you feeling okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine!" Neji grunted. And started rubbing his ass on Naruto's soft cock while placing his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto started getting hard again, Neji's dick was rubbing against Naruto's stomach making him hard too.

Shino was watching all of the action and was starting to get hard again, he stood up walked to Shikamaru and sat on his lap. They started kissing and touching each other, and rubbing their dicks together under water.

Sasuke was pounding the living hell out of Kiba, making water splash everywhere.

Neji reached down and pushed Naruto's cock into his own ass and started riding his cock.

Shino and Shikamaru was rubbing their dicks together while making out when they both came in the water.

A few minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum" said Naruto.

Neji moved faster holding Naruto closer and letting Naruto grab onto his ass. Naruto came inside Neji's ass with a moan. Naruto's head fell back, Neji stood and said "Haha, you see, fuck you Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored him and continued fucking Kiba, Kiba was quiet as he was extremely tired.

After another minute Sasuke finally came inside Kiba, he pulled out and sat in the water washing his dick. Kiba collapsed in the water, Naruto stood and went to Kiba holding him in his arms "You went to far, Sasuke" said Naruto.

Everybody looked at Kiba then to Sasuke.

"What, I don't care, I'm going home" said Sasuke before leaving.

Naruto carried Kiba to the shower room, he washed Kiba. After the shower Kiba started to feel better, except for the massive pain in his ass.

"I won't let that ever happen to you again Kiba" said Naruto while looking Kiba in the eyes before giving him a kiss. Kiba smiled.

They walked to the locker room and got dressed before leaving the hot springs.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto escorted Kiba to his house, on their way Naruto said "I'm sorry about Sasuke, what he did to you was-" Kiba cut Naruto off. "No, it's okay. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I actually really enjoyed it." said Kiba softly.

"Oh, really?" asked Naruto looking at Kiba.

"Not at first, but I soon realised how wonderful it felt to be treated like that." said Kiba.

Naruto eyed him before saying. "Well then, you won't mind if I treat you like that, do you?" asked Naruto.

Kiba stopped walking, staring at the ground, imagining Naruto treating him like what Sasuke did. "Fuck yes... Please do Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto looked back surprised before giving him a smile and saying "You slutty boy, from now on call me master"

Kiba smiled, he liked the idea of that and continued walking to his house. When they arrived, Kiba invited Naruto inside. They entered the living room, Naruto sat down on the couch, Kiba turned on the TV before going to sit next to Naruto.

Before Kiba could sit however, Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him on top of his lap. Kiba smiled and placed his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto pulled Kiba's head closer and kissed him.

Kiba was surprised but returned the kiss, Naruto held on to Kiba's ass while Kiba was grinding against him.

They stopped kissing so Naruto could take of his shirt, Kiba kissed down Naruto's body until he reached his abdomen. Kiba unzipped Naruto's pants and reached in touching Naruto's cock through the fabric, before pulling his cock out through the hole in the boxers.

Kiba kissed the tip of Naruto's cock before sucking on it. "Ahh that's it my slut" Naruto moaned. Kiba smirked, he liked being called that, especially when it's Naruto saying it. Kiba took in more of the cock, trying not to gag, because that would upset his master.

Kiba picked up the pace, before Naruto ordered him to stop. "Get undressed, my slut" Naruto commanded.

Kiba stood up in front of Naruto and took off his shirt, then his pants and shoes. Naruto watched as Kiba was standing fully naked in front of him. Naruto took off the rest of his clothes as well before grabbing Kiba and pushing him down on the couch, Naruto laid down, hovering over Kiba, then placed three fingers on Kiba's lips. "Suck" commanded Naruto.

Kiba took the fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Kiba lifted his legs in the air, giving Naruto a better view of his asshole. Naruto pulled out his fingers before placing them at Kiba's entrance. Then he slowly pushed one in before adding another, after that Naruto started making a scissor movement with his fingers, stretching Kiba's ass.

Naruto lowered his head and gave Kiba a kiss, before pulling out his fingers and aligning his cock with Kiba's entrance. Naruto pushed in all the way, stretching Kiba's ass further "Uhh fuck me master!" Kiba moaned. "As you wish my slut" Naruto responded.

Naruto pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside before slamming back in hard. "Ahhh Fuck!" Kiba yelled from pleasure and pain. Naruto pounded rather ruthlessly into Kiba's ass, looking for his sweet spot, and then he struck it "Uhhhh Yes, master fuck me harder" moaned Kiba.

Naruto pounded even harder dead on Kiba's prostate, keeping a good rhythm going.

Kiba's house was filled with loud moaning and skin hitting skin noises, good thing he lived alone now, other than Akamaru who came down the stairs, wanting to see what was happening to his master.

Akamaru sat in a corner watching intently at Naruto fucking Kiba. Naruto took hold of Kiba's dick and started pumping it, making Kiba moan. "Oh, you like that, my slut?" asked Naruto.

"Yes master, I love it!" Kiba responded.

Naruto smirked "You're a good little slut aren't you?"

Kiba gave a cute chuckle and arched his back from the pleasure his master was giving him. "I want master's cum inside me!" Kiba pleaded.

"Oh yeah, well you're in luck, I'm about to cum!" said Naruto. A few seconds later Naruto emptied his seed inside Kiba's ass, filling Kiba's insides full of cum. "Ohhhh yeah..." moaned Kiba.

Both panted heavily for a minute before Naruto pulled out of Kiba, Naruto's cum came spilling out of Kiba's ass and falling on to the couch making white stains. "Sorry about your couch" said Naruto.

"I don't care" Kiba panted.

A knock came from the front door "I'll go see who it is" said Naruto. He got up walked towards the front door, fully exposed, and asked "Who is it!?"

"Naruto? Why are you at Kiba's? asked Choji from outside.

Naruto opened the door, realisation hits Choji in the face. "Oh..."

"Yeah, he's my slut now" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh? Care to share?" asked Choji.

"Not at all, come right in!" said Naruto.

Choji walked inside and asked "Will Kiba be okay with it?"

"Oh yeah, he loves it, we had an orgy at the hot springs today" said Naruto.

"No way! Why wasn't I invited!?" Choji exclaimed.

"Sorry, maybe next time" said Naruto.

They entered the living room, only to find Kiba being fucked by Akamaru.

Kiba was moaning while Akamaru was fucking him doggy style, Kiba was on all fours but one hand on his dick jerking off while Akamaru had his two front paws on either side of Kiba, his tail was wagging left and right from the excitement.

Naruto and Choji's jaws were on the floor, they didn't expect to see that at all. "Kiba!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba looked up "Oh, uh... Choji what ah-are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kiba you...you dirty dog!" said Choji.

Kiba smiled at them.

Akamaru exploded his load. "Ahhhh" moaned Kiba. Akamaru pulled out and walked to a corner of the room, before lying down and licking his own balls.

Kiba collapsed on the couch.

"Kiba, you don't mind if I had a turn, do you?" asked Choji.

"Not at all, go right ahead!" said Kiba energetically.

Kiba lifted his ass once more, supporting himself on his knees and hands. Choji stood behind Kiba on his knees and pulled down his shorts, revealing a massive cock. "You better be ready for this monster!" Choji warned.

Choji slammed his cock deep inside Kiba's ass and pulled out completely before slamming it back in all the way repeatedly. "Ahhhhhhhh" Kiba screamed from the pain.

Naruto walked to the couch and sat cross legged in front of Kiba, his cock standing straight up "Suck my cock, you slut!" Naruto commanded.

Kiba didn't say a thing, being preoccupied with Choji's enormous cock, but obeyed anyway, Kiba enveloped Naruto's cock, taking in as much of it without gagging, till he based the cock, repeatedly going up and down on his master's cock.

Choji increased his pace which Kiba thought was impossible, Choji pounded into Kiba so hard, Kiba thought he was never gonna be able to sit on his ass again!

"That's it, take my cock, you slut!" said Choji.

Kiba was moaning so much with Naruto's cock in his mouth, it sent vibrations adding to the pleasure for Naruto. "Ahhh Kiba, so good with that mouth of yours." Naruto moaned.

"Are you ready to take my load, slut? Cause here it comes!" yelled Choji.

Choji literally shot buckets of cum inside Kiba, so much it bursted out from the sides of Kiba's ass making Choji's shirt messy. "Oh you couldn't contain all of my cum, I'll have to give you a punishment next time!" said Choji.

Choji went to the bathroom to clean up.

Kiba felt exhausted but none the less, kept sucking his master's cock. Naruto held the back of Kiba's head guiding him. Kiba was jerking off with one hand while supporting himself with the other.

"You're such a good slut, helding out this long!" said Naruto.

Naruto's head fell back from the pleasure, "Kiba, I'm about to cum!" said Naruto.

Kiba stopped jerking himself off to give his master more pleasure, he had one hand holding Naruto's side and with the other hand holding on to Naruto's balls.

Kiba bobbed his head even faster and finally Naruto came down Kiba's throat. "Ahhh" moaned Naruto.

Kiba climbed up on to Naruto's lap and started jerking off laying against Naruto's body, Naruto smiled before making out with Kiba, then Kiba came all over Naruto's stomach and abdomen, so he crawled down.

Naruto uncrossed his legs and laid back enjoying Kiba while he was still sucking, kissing and licking all over Naruto's crotch, abdomen and stomach cleaning his body.

When he was about finished, Choji came into the living room saying "I still owe Kiba a punishment, don't forget!" and then he left.

Kiba climbed up against Naruto again, giving him a hug "I love you, master!" he said.

Naruto chuckled and said "I love you too, my slut"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
